1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a robot cleaner, a terminal apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a robot cleaner, a terminal apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, which are capable of comparing a cleaning plan and a cleaning result of a robot cleaner, and reporting a comparison result to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robots have been developed for industrial use, and have been widely used in various industrial fields. In recent years, robots have been used in medical fields, aerospace fields, and regular homes.
One such robot type used in homes is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner performs a cleaning function by suctioning foreign materials, such as dust, while navigating itself through an interior space of the home.
However, traditional robot cleaners do not provide detailed information to the user on a cleaning method that is performed, and a region that is not cleaned in the cleaning process.
For example, the robot cleaner avoids regions of the floor where an object larger than a preset size is disposed. Thus, the user may understand that the robot cleaner does not thoroughly clean an entire area.
The robot cleaner may not have an adaptive cleaning schedule, in that cleaning jobs are reserved only according to a single preset schedule and operate based on the reserved cleaning job. For example, in response to the party being scheduled by the user at 12:00 PM on Saturday in a state that the cleaning schedule is set at 12:00 PM every day, it is inconvenient for the user to have to control ON/OFF of the robot cleaner according to whether or not to perform the each cleaning job.